Not my Ring
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: The ring finally had to come off, getting it off was the problem.


**AN- This is obvious who is to blame for this but I will name anyway BoneBirds. The ring bothered us both and this was my idea on how to solve it.**

* * *

"It's stuck" was the reply that came from the bathroom as she was finishing getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean it's stuck" she shouted back.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious, it's stuck as in it won't come off" he replied back.

""Have you tried running it under the cold tap?" Trying to offer suggestions.

"Just done that" was the reply back.

"What about .." But she was cut off.

"Tried soap and it's still stuck" he told her.

"Come here and let me try" as she came to the bathroom door and saw him standing there getting annoyed.

"We will get it off, it just might take time" as she took his hand and lead him to the bed.

"Maybe if I had of took it off sooner it might have helped" he tried to reason but he knew deep down it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Sit down and relax. I will try and see what happens" as she felt him relax and sat down against the back of the bed.

First she used good old Brute Force and pulled and pulled till he yelped and pointed out he would liked it if his finger was still attached when she was done. Next she straddled his hips and slowly she took it in her mouth and twirled it around. It didn't move other than swirl round. Slowly she withdrew her mouth and kissed him. She was running out of options now. Stuff it, they would deal with it tomorrow and since she was in such a favourable position who was she to knock back an opportunity.

Kissing his lips again she worked her way along his jaw and down his neck then came back up to nip his ear.

"How does this help?" It's still stuck" as he took in a sharp breath at the fact she had just bite his neck.

"It can wait till tomorrow now, this is more fun" again biting his neck causing another sharp intake of breath.

"If you say so" was the only thought the he could come up with as he ground his hips to hers.

After a few more minutes of kissing and nipping he slid down the bed and flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He lifted her hands up and pinned them both above her head, using his left hand to trail a path up and down her body causing her to moan and groan at his touch. How they had ended up like this a mystery but after letting go of her hands they were both soon naked.

"Next time I won't bother getting ready for bed" she giggled as he brought his body back over hers and pinned her to the bed making sure he had her legs wedged open with his knees.

"I wouldn't bother either, you know your pyjamas never last long anyway. I swear you put them on as a challenge to see how long it takes me to get them back off again" he laughed as he yet again pinned her hands above her head.

"Maybe but you seem to have fun so that works for me" as she felt his left hand trail down her body he squeezed her breasts and worked her nipples into hard peaks.

She felt his hand moving lower and she knew what he was planning just by the big smile on his face and the fact he had her hands pinned above her head. She was right as she felt his hand slowly move down and rest just on the inside of her thigh. Bending down he captured her lips at the same down as moved his hand to finally bring it to rest so he had his fingers resting at her hot wet opening and his thumb settled against her clit.

Slowly he used one finger to enter her and after a few strokes it was joined by another then a few strokes later another. As he filled and stretched her with his fingers he flicked her clit with every other stroke. He felt her building as he worked and he knew she wasn't going to last. Picking the pace up he buried his fingers deeper with each thrust and worked faster till he felt her inner muscles spasm and grip his fingers as she tumbled over the edge. He slowed his pace letting her ride out the aftershocks till he finally stilled inside her.

Looking down at her he couldn't help but smile. She was laying panting for breath with her eyes shut and small beads of sweat sitting on her chest and forehead. She looked beautiful at the best of times but he was pleased he was the only who got to see her like this and it took his breath away. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling before she reached up and kissed him. He slowly withdrew his finger and was about to wipe his hand on the bed sheet when he was caught by surprise and flipped onto his back.

He again went to wipe his hand but she caught him by the wrist and stopped him. He looked at her and then his hand as she brought it in front of her. With a smile on her face she held his wrist with her right hand and reached to his fingers. Taking hold of the still wet finger and ring she pulled and twisted at the same time and it slipped up his finger and in to her hand. Smiling down at him she placed the ring on the nightstand and looked back at him.

Positing herself she dropped down impaling him deep inside her. She heard and felt the deep intakes of breath from them both as he filled her. Resting his hands on her hips he started to move and within minutes he felt her building again. He felt her pace start to falter as she spiralled higher so keeping his hands on her hips he flipped them again bring her under him and giving him more leverage to gain deeper and harder thrusts. Picking the pace up again he felt himself building so bringing his hand between them he flicked her clit a couple of times causing her to peak and clamp down on him which In turn caused him to lose all rhythm and after a few more erratic deep thrusts he followed her over.

After a few minutes he collapsed to her side as he rested his head on her shoulder. Looking at her he smiled as she picked up his left hand and examined the thin white line that ran round his ring finger from where his wedding ring had been. She ran a finger round the line and smiled at her handwork.

"Told you we would find a way to get it off didn't I" as she turned her head but kept a hold of his hand in mid- air.

"You did, but I have to say I would never have thought of getting it off the way you just did" as he lifted his head and kissed her lips.

"Well it seemed a shame to waste good lubrication" as she kissed him back.

"True, but the question now is do we wait for the line to fade or do we cover it with another ring?" He said seeing her face go from smiling to complete shock in 0.2 seconds.

She lay speechless in complete shock.

"Did you just suggest we... Did you just.." But the words were still trying to get past her dumbstruck brain.

"Maybe I did. You got any objections?" He asked laughing a little at the fact he had finally rendered her speechless.

"No objections at all but maybe we should wait awhile, we're doing good as we are and as long as the next ring to fill that space is the one I put on then there's no hurry" as she moved so she could bring herself flush against his side as she buried her face in his neck.

He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close as they tangled there legs together and settled down for the night. Before he fell asleep he lifted his left hand up and looked at his ring finger again. It seemed naked and looked strange after all these years yet he couldn't be happier to see that fine white line because he knew it wouldn't be there long before he got to cover it again with another ring, put there by the woman fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
